Harry's Contacts
by Crystal56
Summary: Oh dear lord, what did you do to yourself Harry, I mean, you used to have glasses... what infomercial? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm the creator of Snape's Hair. So I'm extremely bored, so I shall attempt another totally ridiculous story...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...  
  
Harry's Contacts  
  
"I'm so bored," Harry says, "School is going to start in a month... and I'm stuck here with nothing to do. At least the Dursleys are out today. Hmmm... I might as well watch some T.V." Harry picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. He flipped through the many channels available to him and saw there was nothing on. He settled for watching some soaps. A little while later, commercials began to come on. All those telemarketer commercials and such were on. One caught his eye in particular.  
"Are you sick and tired of those dorky glasses you have to wear?" came a voice, and then there were some people who were shown in thick, round glasses nodding at the comment.  
"And aren't you tired of them breaking all the time?" the voice asked again. Some images of shattered glasses were shown.  
"And all the time people are teasing you?" the voice asked again, and the previous people in dorky glasses were shown again, this time they were being teased by some bullies. Well, Harry could relate to that. Dudley always used to break his glasses and then Harry would have to wear tape on them just to keep them together.  
"Then you should consider getting... Contact Lenses!" the voice exclaimed, and Harry stared in amazement as he saw the people who used to have the glasses now have none.  
"Contact go into your eyes, so people aren't able to see them," the voice explained, "and you can even change the color of your eyes with some lenses as well. Hurry now to an eye doctor and get those contacts now!" Harry nodded and shut off the T.V.  
"I have to get contact lenses!" he exclaimed, "But... I don't have an eye doctor! Wait... Hermione is always talking about malls having Eye Doctors. I should head to one of them! Wait... I don't have any money except for Galleons. I don't think muggle places take these. It looks like I need to go to Gringots and exchange some for some muggle money. How am I going to do all of this with Voldemort on the loose?" Harry pondered what to do before coming up with an idea.  
"I'll call Hermione and have her come with! We can disguise ourselves and such, and then I can go get my contacts!" he decided. (How he was going to pull this off was a complete mystery)...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I'm bored... so I write things like this. Nothing deep or meaningful... but this kind of stuff... I'll try to update soon... if people want me to carry out what will happen... Please no flames! (but I appreciate reviews...) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything such as shows or other stuff I mention

A/N: This chapter will suck, I bet it will. Because I'm trying to finish things I need to write this chapter to finish this story. It will suck, or not, depending on who reads it. In my opinion, it will probably suck.

**Warning: I know nothing about contacts**

**Harry's Contacts**

**Chapter 2: Finale**

Harry sent an owl to Hermione asking for her telephone number and wondering if she'd like to come with him to the mall to get his contacts. Hermione wrote back eagerly saying she wouldn't only do that, but she'd get Harry a complete makeover, making Harry rethink his decision to go. He called the number she had given him and they set up a time to go and planned on spending the day. Hermione wanted to do everything to him, get contacts, cut his hair, get him a new outfit…it was like Extreme Makeover but with a reluctant wizard and an eccentric witch, who would be doing most of the makeover. When she arrived to go with him to the mall she first put a bit of makeup over his scar so no one would recognize him right off the bat.

"That should do it!" she said proudly and Harry looked at himself in the mirror, amazed at the transformation she had put him through. Well, it wasn't much; he just couldn't see his scar anymore. "How does it look?"

"Bloody brilliant Hermione," Harry said. "Let's get going."

**_…_**

**__**

The first place they hit was the store labeled, Glasses Contacts and More. They went inside and Harry had his eyes checked by someone and then he asked if it would be possible to have contacts because he was sick and tired of his glasses. The eye doctor said that would be fine, and asked what Harry would prefer, prescription contacts or disposable ones.

"Whichever is easiest to use," Harry replied. "Or whichever won't hurt as much."

"Soft eye lenses then," the doctor said, "And prescription will require a little more maintenance but they will last much longer but disposable ones are nice to use and don't require much caring for."

"I'll take those," Harry said easily enough. "I may use a lot of them but I can't stand these glasses anymore."

"Very well then, let me see…ah, be back in about an hour and we should have the ones you need," she said. "I'm sure you can wander about the mall for that long, can't you?"

"I think so," Harry said and she put his order on the counter where an employee took it and then he stood up and went back to Hermione. "Um…so what next?"  
"We're taking you to the hair salon," she said happily.

**_…_**

**__**

The hair salon…that word salon was enough to make Harry feel fear. He faintly heard Hermione talking to one of the stylists but didn't listen much.

"Okay now young Harry we're going to make you look amazing!" Harry was forced to sit down in one of the chairs and the stylist began to work. Hermione watched as Harry's hair was washed, dyed and cut. As the dye was setting in and Harry read some magazine or another, Hermione couldn't help but smile. This was the prefect thing for Harry, no one would recognize him when he got back to school save for his scar! She had looked forward to giving Harry a makeover for the longest time!

**_…_**

**__**

Harry couldn't believe what Hermione had done to his hair, but he liked the way it looked. It was shorter, slightly wilder but it had blond highlights in it that made him look completely different from how he used to be, although he was sure Hermione wasn't done with him yet. He felt like a doll and Hermione was controlling him, not that he minded right now. He just wanted to be different than who he was. Pulling Harry from shop to shop she selected various articles of clothing and forced Harry into a number of dressing rooms. Harry found a number of them he didn't mind but Hermione was stubborn and refused to get anything but the most perfect of clothes. Finally stopping after so many other stops Hermione had Harry try on an outfit that she thought really suited him. Black like pants with multiple pockets and green highlights (even though it was a Slytherin color she didn't mind) with a chain hanging from the front pocket to the back pocket. For a shirt she found him a black t-shirt with the saying "Bad Boy 666" with the ends highlighted in green as well. He looked good in Hermione's opinion and resolved to get the final touches on him, which included a manicure.

"You want me to get a manicure?" Harry's voice was a small squeaky voice as he asked aloud with that dreaded word. "That's stuff only girls do! If I do it people will think I'm gay!" He didn't find anything wrong with being gay but he wasn't gay himself, although he had seen many fan sites stating otherwise.

"Come on Harry, it'll wear off by the time you get to school! You don't take good care of yourself anyways what difference does it make this one time?"  
"I take good care of myself thank you very much," Harry said with offense.

"I don't care you're going," Hermione said and grabbed onto Harry's arm, almost forcing him to drop his bags. He let out numerous complaints but the nail salon closed in on him and he gulped.

**_…_**

**__**

No matter what he had heard from his friend or otherwise, once it was all said and done, he didn't mind a manicure. His nails looked clean and well trimmed and better than anything he could have done on his own, unless he had tried a spell, but was unwilling to do that due to the fact he might botch it.

"Is it time to get my contacts now?" Harry asked dryly, wondering if Hermione had anything else in mind for him. He was getting tired.

"Nope, the contacts are the final touch. When you walk onto platform 9 ¾ you will be all the talk! And not just as the boy who lived mind you, everyone I bet will think you're new!"

"Are you going to cover up my scar again with makeup?" Harry asked weakly and Hermione nodded with vigor.

"You can count on it," she responded and Harry sighed. He caught sight of the store where his contacts were and ran ahead, clutching his bags to his side. "Harry wait up!" Harry did and she caught up to him and walked with him back into the store. Harry went to pick up his prescription from a smiling employee and walked out with yet another bag, one that would be better for him than anything.

"This is good, I hated my glasses and now I won't have to deal with them anymore," Harry said with a sigh and then laughed. "I wonder who'll mess with me with this new look?"

"Hey Harry, if you need more of those contacts I'll owl my mom and dad and they'll pick some more up for you unless you order them at school, although that can be rather hard to do as I don't know any Wizarding services that sell contacts," Hermione said, "Now come on, let's get something to eat in the food court. We're meeting up with Ron in a few days to get our stuff for the coming year, right?"

"Yeah, we are, wonder what he'll think of me," Harry said. "Come on, I'm hungry."

**_…_**

**__**

Ron was ecstatic about Harry's new look. "You look bloody brilliant mate! What did Hermione do to you? I want to look like that!" Harry was happy his best friend didn't mind, but as they were now at the train, young Harry Potter, black and green outfit, highlighted hair, contacts and makeup on the forehead and all was ready to see how other people thought of him. He walked with his friends and got a lot of weird stares and 'who is that guy?' and 'how do those two know him?' and 'if that guy's with him, where's Harry?'

Harry was smiling inwardly as he carried his bags onto the train. The three friends made their way to a car and stepped inside the first one that was empty. They managed to ignore the people peering inside to see what Harry was looking like as the train whistled and began to move. Harry lay back against the couch and found himself fall asleep as Ron played with his own and Hermione read whatever book it was they would most likely not be reading even if it was required for the coming year.

**_…_**

**__**

A loud voice could be heard and it woke Harry from his sound sleep.

"What do you mean there's a Slytherin with a few of the Gryffindors? I hope you're not presuming to say a Slytherin would sink so low as to become friends with trash like that." Harry groaned as he stretched himself out. Draco Malfoy was showing his ugly head. The door to their cabin flew open and Draco surveyed the scene.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"Don't you know who I am Draco?" Harry asked with a yawn.

"You must be new," Draco said, "A first year. I don't know why you're hanging around with this mudblood and her little friend though." Harry stood up and walked close to Draco. Harry had gotten slightly taller over the summer, still shorter than Ron but taller nonetheless. Draco's eyes widened as he looked into the face of familiarity, never mind the scar. "Holy hell Potter!" He fainted dead to the floor.

"Great, now we have to stuff him somewhere," Harry mumbled.

**_…_**

**__**

Hermione urged Harry not to change and to surprise everyone at the great hall by walking in looking how he did, although she did advise that he wear his cloak to cover his clothes so he wouldn't be called on a dress code violation. He did just that and walked between his two friends. With Draco's fainting word had gotten around that Harry had changed over the summer and rather drastically. He walked with the other students after getting out of the carriages through the doors towards the Great Hall. There at the door was none other than Snape. Here came the miracle. If he could get Snape to faint, that would be a miracle.

"Just what have we here?" Snape sneered at the oncoming students. Everyone ground to a halt as Snape approached, his cloak flying out behind him, making him look very scary indeed. "First years aren't supposed to be with this group of students."

"I'm not a first year," Harry said, schooling his expression.

"I've never seen you in my classes before," Snape said, staring down at Harry, who was still trying so hard not to smile. He had his cloak covering his outfit but his hair and face were clearly visible, of course. Snape didn't seem to see his scar beneath the makeup either, which Harry found amusing because normally Snape noticed, or pretended to notice everything. "Who are you?"  
You know who I am," Harry said with a grin. "You know exactly who I am sir and you hate me." Snape's lips curled into a sneer. Harry's grin turned into a smile and he let his cloak fall. "Merlin what the hell?"

"Don't you recognize me Professor? It's me, Harry Potter!" Snape fainted and the whole student body began to roar with laughter.

"Hey Hermione, next year I want to try my hair in a different color."

"The contacts were an important part of it too you know."

"Yeah, so? I think it was the hair."  
"I think it was the outfit."

"Bloody hell Harry, you made Snape faint! That's gotta be some good looks on you then. Think Snape's a fairy?"

**_END_**

**__**

**A/N: I end it there so as to not go into the multiple deviations and possibilities and to avoid at all costs discussing the fact whether Snape really is or isn't a fairy…along with the rest of the male cast. That and I just wanted it over and done with so there! I leave you all with a fond goodbye, don't flame because I hate flames. Flames are used to roast marshmallows. That is all they are good for…making S'mores.**

**Yeah, I know, this ending really sucked.**


End file.
